This study will be concerned with lipid composition and lipid biosynthesis in the resting and secreting salivary gland. The possibility that specific membrane fractions undergo rapid changes in lipid composition and that the rate of lipid synthesis (other than phosphoinositides) varies in these fractions following stimulation will be evaluated. Lipid synthesis will also be studied in the regenerating gland of the adult and the developing gland of the immature animal.